


Midnight Munchies

by vanillafluffy



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: It's late. Venom's hungry. Eddie disapproves of his taste in snacks.For the prompt "Midnight munchies".





	Midnight Munchies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



“Eddie? I’m hungry.”

“Come on, we just ate a couple hours ago. It’s midnight, for crying out loud--bedtime!”

“That white crunchy stuff isn’t real food.”

“That’s not the first time you’ve had popcorn.”

“I know…but I’m _hungry_ …”

“Okay, okay.” Eddie knows when he’s licked. If he doesn’t order something, Venom’s liable to go out hunting for a snack, anything from an alley-cat to dumpster dining. No thanks! “What do you want?”

Thank God for GrubHub and a big city that has restaurant options at this hour. Soon they’re waiting for shrimp tempura and spareribs--”Dead, but tasty!”--no place Eddie’s found will deliver live lobsters. (He’s fine with that. He’s not even that wild about them when they’re cooked.)

Forty minutes later, the doorbell rings. The guy on the landing dangles a bag on one arm. Venom’s appetite sharpens at the aroma it emits. “You expecting this?”

“Yes, we are--I am!”

“Bet you weren’t expecting this!” The bogus delivery guy brings up a pistol in his other hand and points it at them. He pushes into the apartment. “Gimme your cash!”

“I’ll bet you weren’t expecting this!” Venom mimics and chomps the guy’s arm off, gun and all. 

“Ah, geez, I can’t watch!” Eddie moans as Venom sates his appetite on the would-be robber.

Pretty soon there’s nothing left of him but some very suspicious stains and the gun Venom spit out into the corner…one good thing about a decade of crime reporting: Eddie knows more than the average civilian about how to effectively clean a crime scene.

“That was very satisfying. Thank you, Eddie. And look--we still have our order for tomorrow!”

“Awesome. Can we go to bed now, please?”

A little while later, after brushing his teeth and gargling to get That Taste out of his mouth, Eddie gets a text.

\\\WE’RE SORRY TO SAY OUR DELIVERY PERSON WAS ROBBED ENROUTE TO YOU. YOUR ACCOUNT WILL BE CREDITED IN FULL. PLEASE TRY AGAIN.//

Try again? Eventually. But not tonight.

...


End file.
